Diamonds - Part One - Christmas Cookies And Tree Toppings
by verringer
Summary: Follow Chrissy and Cookie through the ups and downs. Chrissy is the one of the most famous people on the server, the most famous caver.


Diamonds – Part One – Christmas Cookies And Tree Toppings.

Amongst the endless deserted land of pixels there is a village, a small village that isn't big enough for more than the a hundred people who live there with the few NPC's. The main person we shall be following throughout our story is called Chrissy, he's fifteen and enjoys adventuring around the world, he has been tagged as the world famous caver and there are many rumours about him.

"Once, I heard he came out of a mine with a stack of sixty-four diamonds and came out with several creeper skulls!" One of the locals was saying to a young, sixteen year old girl pretty girl called Cookie.

Once a year, a single pink flower is sprouted from her hair… It's supposed to be a normal flower but people have annoyed her and witnessed it change to a rose red colour, when she is calmly asleep it turns a cactus green colour. Her hair is a deep cocoa brown colour and her eyes are green with a tint of purple. She helps her older sister with her cooking store and you can tell when Cookie has cooked the cookies, because they have a different taste; maybe a taste of extra care and love put in them.

Chrissy always smiles when he walks past her, she takes no notice of it but the rest of the town do.

Chrissy's hair is a dark shade of orange that glows in the sun. He wears a custom diamond armour he created, and always has a diamond sword or diamond pick on his back, nobody has ever tried stealing the sword since a year ago when his caving-mate tried and as he went to touch it, Chrissy grabbed the sword and darted it to his side, slitting his neck on the way; causing him to die and spawn in a new world. Some days Chrissy comes out of the mineshaft covered in soot, the team mates share with everybody about how they 'helped' Chrissy defeat 40 skeletons with bows while he was in the mine with the custom crafted sword.

It's the 21st of December. Everybody is scurrying around and trying to find gifts for people, Chrissy has no work to do at this point. He ends up sitting on the front of the place that Cookie works waiting for her to come out, when she does she walks straight past him, sometimes acknowledging him with a nod or a small smile. He always tries to get her to notice him, but never perseveres. Chrissy then walks over to the blacksmith's after she walks past him and does some free work for Metal, the blacksmith.

Metal is a coloured man, he is feared by many of the citizens over his huge size and his arms are like rocks, he is possibly the strongest person in the land, his job consists of sharpening blades, forging pickaxe's together.  
"Once, I heard he came out of a furnace after trying to forge Chrissy's current blade and didn't feel a single bit of pain!" One of the locals was saying to another citizen.

As the days pass, Chrissy begins preparing himself for the biggest event of the year… CHRISTMAS!

Him and Metal have been helping out with the decorations, putting the tree up by themselves and forging some stone pickaxe's to hang from the buildings and some baubles to put on the tree, Chrissy has gifted the town twenty cubes of gold for baubles, so when the pickaxe's are done, they begun forging 64 baubles from each cube.

"Met', Can I have just, make something for that girl?" Chrissy says to Metal whilst dropping one of the baubles onto a weak patch in the floor, causing it to go through accidently.

"Sure if it's for Cookie, but make sure you fix the floor first!" Metal replies in laughter at the floor breaking.

Chrissy began immediately on the item for Cookie, carefully using a knife to carve out bits of diamond, gold and iron and using wood to make a template. He was planning on a ring, with a piece of active red-stone in the middle so that it glows and sparkles. It was gold, with bits of iron around it for a pattern, then a diamond gem on top with some red-stone in the middle.

"I hate to let me manliness go, but do me one of those for the wife mate!" Metal said to him while inspecting the ring.

Christmas soon came to the town and the town was completely snowed in and out, it was truly a white Christmas! The children ran around the town screaming and making snow-golems which then came alive and soon become their best friends. Chrissy went over to Cookie's home, which is a few houses from his. He waited at her door waiting for the door to be opened. He held some roses and a small red wool box with some obsidian around the box.

The door opened and Cookie wasn't standing there, nor her parents… It was one of the boys from the free-build world. Chrissy pocketed the roses and box containing the ring.

"And you are?..." The boy said, he looked quite strong, Chrissy threw a punch at his face causing the free-build boy's front tooth to chip, then he kicked him in the groin and threw him to the ground.

Chrissy walked over the unconscious boy and saw Cookie sat crying in a corner with her arms tied up to the furnace and a bandage in her mouth, she was nearly in the furnace. He took the bandage off her mouth and pulled out a small dagger and broke the chain that tied her to the furnace. She hugged him and thanked him, she said he was about to put her head into the furnace and cook her because she didn't let him in.

As Cookie continued telling him what happened, Chrissy walked to the boy and stabbed him with the dagger causing him to disintegrate into the death pit at spawn. Cookie and him, holding his hand and walked to the Christmas celebration where all of the town joined together and sung songs and showed the other towns how strong the community is. Chrissy, being one of the most famous people in the world went at the front with the other famous people but took Cookie to the front with him.

Xephos, Honeydew, Inthelittlewood, SynHD, CaptainSparkles and many other famous minecrafters stood at the front.

"So, are you two a couple?" Xephos asked Chrissy, He had no idea how to answer the question so he looked to Cookie, Chrissy supposed they weren't. Cookie stood on her tip toes and gave Chrissy a kiss, it meant something, he was sure of that, then he looked at the screen after they stopped kissing and saw it had gone to them kissing…

"I must go…" Cookie ran away with her hands over her eyes.


End file.
